


Pull Me Over To You

by redrobinfection (ChristmasRivers)



Series: JayTim Week 2017 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhaustion, JayTim Week, Kissing, M/M, Road Trips, Stolen Kisses, Unintentional Car Wash, backseat, car talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristmasRivers/pseuds/redrobinfection
Summary: It seemed like a good idea at the time - they needed a break, a way to let loose, to let off some steam - so why not take Jason’s old red convertible out to a possible crime scene in the middle of bumf*ck nowhere in the middle of the night without wasting the energy to check the weather? Well, for starters, the broken top Tim didn’t know about and the unexpected nor'easter neither of them expected... Good thing the car needed a cleaning anyway, right?





	Pull Me Over To You

**Author's Note:**

> Combined prompt fill for the fourth and fifth days of the tumblr JayTim Week 2017 - Road Trip | ~~Island Vacation~~ and ~~Beach~~ | Car Wash PLUS I’ve thrown in two bonus fills, “Stolen Kisses” (JayTim Week 2017: Valentines Day Edition Day 4) and “Backseat” (VDE Day 7), because, well, they fit, but also because it made me very sad I couldn’t participate in that week because I was too busy feeding my soul to Intro to Computer Science II at the time, so here is my late, late, late contribution to that week as well ;3
> 
> (Edit 2018-07-01: freshly edited for 2018 :3)

“You know… this wasn’t what I meant when I said we should take a road trip,” Tim griped, shifting in his seat restlessly.

“Well, you know what?” Jason shot back, swiping water off the face of his helmet for the millionth time, “This wasn’t what I meant when I said I wanted to give this car a wash, but hey, you know what they say, ‘beggars can’t be choosers’.”

They sat in silence for one long moment - rain pouring down in sheets into the open cabin of Jason’s old red convertible - and then they both burst out laughing. “What the _hell_ are we doing?” Tim gasped out between laughs that were easy to mistake for sobs. Jason shook his head.

They had no excuses, but, hell had it has been a rough, long week. Shit, it had been a rough, long _month_ in a long string of similarly long and stressful months. So when they had gotten a lead on a case that hinted that a local gang might be dumping the bodies of those who had once opposed them in a deeply secluded area several hours outside Gotham, Jason had up and decided that they should take his conspicuous red convertible ‘just because’ and Tim had gone along with it, because 'why not?’.

It didn’t matter that it was the dead of night or that they were clearly in costume - the Red Hood wearing his hood and everything - no, Jason had wanted to take the convertible because he had wanted to take the convertible and, maybe, he had just _needed_ to take the convertible right then. To just get the hell outta dodge in a fun car and be silly and not think about anything in particular for the few hours it took to get to their site.

Maybe they had both needed that. Maybe they were just so done with everything at that moment that they just didn’t _care_. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that they were in costume or that it was nighttime or that the convertible didn’t have a functioning top or that they hadn’t bothered to check the weather before they left. Screw being “practical”; they could get away with it, so they did. Mostly.

To be fair, looking back, it was kind of a miracle they’d made it work. A miracle no incredulous state trooper had stopped them at a single glance. A miracle they didn’t lose their minds when they had found nothing in the woods and then realized they probably could have figured that much out via better and more time-effective means (such as the Batplane and it’s arsenal of sensors) rather than going out there with only themselves to stumble around in the woods for a few hours. A miracle Jason hadn’t swerved off the road when it unexpectedly began _monsooning_ five minutes into the return trip. (Hurricaning. Whatever).

But, hey, at least the convertible had gotten a wash. Sort of.

“Jason,” Red Robin spoke suddenly, uncharacteristically forgoing codenames. “Pull over.” It had to be something urgent, for Tim to forget codenames.

“What?” Jason asked in alarm, scanning the road ahead and his mirrors to look for the threat.

“Just pull over,” Tim answered, sounding tense.

Jason found an open patch of grass inside a small stand of trees on the side of the rode and deftly slipped his car into the gap, the trunks and foliage giving them a fair bit of cover from searching eyes in any direction, though it didn’t help much with the rain. Tim whirled to look at the road behind them and then turned back and peered through the trees ahead of them.

“Red, what’s up?” Jason asked tersely, following his gaze to peer out beyond the trees. “Stupid-ass hood,” he grumbled under his breath, hastily pulling the helmet from his head - thank goodness that he’d at least remembered to wear a domino underneath tonight. He made a mental note to add a water-repellant coating or mini windshield wipers for the lenses of the hood when he got back.

Jason was so absorbed in trying to find whatever had set Red off that he didn’t notice Tim yank off his own cowl with a small gasp.

“Red, what did you- Mmmnf!”

Jason cut off abruptly as Tim practically launched himself over the gear selector and halfway into Jason’s lap, lips firmly pressed over Jason’s. He let out a shocked gasp and Tim took full advantage of the opening to press in closer, slide his hot tongue over Jason’s teeth, and flick the tip of his tongue at the ticklish top of Jason’s mouth. Jason pulled back, stunned.

“Tim!”

Tim sat back with a pleased smirk and shrugged. “It’s been driving me crazy all night, Jayce.” Jason raised an eyebrow at him and Tim laughed, throwing his head back. “Really! It’s been driving me up a wall watching you drive stick like you own the universe and then with the rain and the dead ends and the long trip; auggghhh, I’m just so frustrated with _everything_ and I’ve just been so pent up lately.”

“So… you couldn’t just say that and then ask me to pull over?” Jason groused, trying to look a lot more put out than he actually felt, just to give him a hard time for putting him on edge like that.

Tim laughed harder. “Noooo, you might have said no!”

No, he wouldn’t have, but he _would_ have made Tim beg, just to tease him, so, he had to give him that one.

“Besides, stealing kisses from you is so much better,” Tim teased with a wink. “It doesn’t give you any time to put up a front or act tough or pretend that you don’t like it when I take control.”

What? ‘Fronts’? “I never put up any fronts or pretend when I’m with you,” Jason protested defensively.

Tim rolled his eyes and reached for one corner of Jason’s domino. Jason flinched slightly but let Tim peel the barrier away so he could look Jason dead in the eye when he said, “Uhhhh, yeah, no, you have no idea, Jason, just how gosh-darned 'cute’ and 'innocent’ your face gets when I catch you off-guard or you forget yourself.” Jason felt a touch of heat flush his face as he forced himself to maintain an expression of disbelief and mild outrage.

“I won’t deny that you’ve got a thousand-and-one reasons to claim you’re anything but 'innocent’ - and so do I,” Tim admitted. “But you’re still a softy deep, deep, _deeeep_ down and I fucking love that about you,” he finished in a amused tone, leaning in to steal another kiss. Jason couldn’t find it within himself to deny it, to not lean into it, to not _moan_ when Tim licked at his lips once more.

He wanted to argue, he wanted to say he was jaded and broken through and through, but thinking about the streetwalkers he’d go out of his way to help… the old people living in the run-down places where he liked to keep his safehouses for whom he’d occasionally carry groceries or do handyman work… the last time he saved the demon-brat’s ass from the shadows without the kid realizing how much of a gun-toting, badass guardian angel he had in the Red Hood… Thinking back, Jason couldn’t find honest words to deny it.

Yeah. He was kind of a softly. Just a little bit, he had to admit, but only _reaaaaaaallly_ , deep down.

Tim broke away first. “I love that,” he breathed, turning serious. “And I love whenever I can catch a glimpse of it or make you show it.” He let his head drop to Jason’s neck and he breathed against the moist skin there. “You think you have to be so tough and so badass and so snarky all the time, and I love your fire - your fuck-it-all sass - but I love it so much more when you are just _you;_ when that fire is passion for the things you care about.”

Jason shivered under Tim, feeling exposed - to the rain that was quickly drenching their hair in cold, incessant drops, but also down to his soul from Tim’s inescapable analysis. He didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure if he agreed with what Tim was saying or if it even mattered if he agreed or not because, right then, it felt like Tim knew him better than he knew himself, so who was he to argue. He didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t bother saying anything. Instead he leaned in, grasped Tim’s chin between a thumb and forefinger, tilted his head back and kissed him, long and slow and gentle, the pure opposite of how Tim had kissed him a few moments before.

Tim let Jason kiss him soft and sweet like that for a few seconds then abruptly pulled away. He laughed at the shocked blink he got from Jason then darted in to peck at his lips in quick apology.

“Nope. Uh-uh. I’m not doing this with a stick-shift digging into my side,” Tim explained, then turned and vaulted out of the car, only to slip on the wet grass on the other side and disappear beneath the rim of the door with a small yelp and a muffled thud. Jason burst out laughing, leaning back into the seat as he howled with it. He played it smart and used the driver side door to exit the car, but before he could round the car to check if Tim was okay, the other man vaulted over the side into the backseat with a sheepish grin. Tim’s patted the seat beside him, his grin widening in invitation and embarrassment.

“Dork,” Jason teased fondly.

“Dorkier,” Tim shot back, sticking out his tongue.

“Dorkiest.”

Tim shrugged in defeat and leaned in. Jason met him halfway and then, for the first time in a long time, they _let loose._ Tim kissed him hot and fierce, sucking at Jason’s lips like his life depended on it, kissing him until they were both gasping for breath. Jason used Tim’s parted lips as an opportunity to slip his tongue in and took over, licking his way into his mouth, making the other man moan as he took his time exploring the contours of his lips and teeth and tongue.

They went back and forth like that in the backseat of Jason’s old convertible while the rain poured down their faces in cold rivulets that contrasted sharply against the burn of hot skin and chafing lips. Somewhere in all of that Tim got his hands into Jason’s hair and tugged, and Jason got the top of Tim’s suit undone and started sucking warm welts down his chest. Tim moaned and Jason could feel the vibrations of it through his lips; he added his own groan to the sensation, causing Tim to tug painfully at his hair. The rain had trickled down to Tim’s exposed skin and Jason licked a line up Tim’s sternum, stopping to mouth at his collarbones, reveling in the sweet taste of rain mixed the salty taste of sweat mixed the indescribable taste of Tim.

Tim practically _squealed_ at the unexpected sensation, then pulled back, laughing along with Jason as the absurdity of what they were doing, when they were doing it, and where they were doing it finally hit them.

“W-w-what are we doing?” Tim choked out between laughs. Jason shook his head, wiping water and tears from the corners of his eyes.

“I dunno, what _are_ we doing, Timmy? This was _your_ idea,” Jason teased, leaning in to peck fondly at the corner of Tim’s forehead. He followed the first kiss with several more affectionate pecks along Tim’s flattened hairline. Tim moaned and leaned forward into the gentle touches before shaking himself out of it and pulling back again.

“Well, one thing we’re _not_ doing in the backseat of your car, in the _pouring_ rain, is taking this to the next base, because, I dunno know about you, but I have no intention of trying of pull waterlogged leather and neoprene back on after it comes off.”

“Oh hell no,” Jason agree emphatically. “And I dunno about you but” - he paused to look down to his lap and then glanced over at Tim’s - “I’m getting pretty uncomfortable sitting around in these wet pants, for more than one reason.” Jason waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Tim barked a laugh. “Why don’t we get back on the road so we can strip outta this shit ASAP?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Tim answered, vaulting out of the backseat with a little more grace this time and pulling up his cowl as Jason stepped directly from the backseat into the drivers seat and started up the car again.

Pulling out from under the trees revealed that the actual rain - not the buckets that had been pouring out of the trees they’d been hiding beneath - had slowed to a drizzle and the coming dawn had brightened the sky to a pale, misty gray. Jason pulled his hood on with a grimace, then promptly floored it, short-shifting to top gear to push the convertible as fast as he dared on the slick roads. Tim moaned at the sight and Jason glanced over to see Red Robin grinning at him wickedly.

“Just consider yourself lucky we were suited up for this trip otherwise that 'surprise kiss’ might have ended up being 'surprise roadhead’ instead.”

Jason choked behind his mask and had to catch himself before he jerked the wheel. “Uhh, yeah, definitely glad you didn’t spontaneously kiss my dick instead; I probably would've run off the road if you had.”

Tim laughed and leaned over to plant a loud kiss on the side of Jason’s hood. “Jay, let’s actually go on a road trip. Like. Soon. And when we do, I’ll warn you before I go for your dick, promise.”

Jason was glad he was wearing the hood to hide his blush at the image that came to mind, but he laughed and bantered back in stride. “Yeah, let’s do it. But only if you promise to drive too, so I can get a hard-on watching _you_ own the road like you do and suck you off in return.”

Tim smirked at him from under the cowl. “Sounds like a plan to me, but only so long as we take the Camaro or my daily or _anything_ besides the 64’ Impala with the broken top, _please._ ” Jason could tell Tim was teasing him, but Tim still paused to frown and shake his head at the car around them, muttering something under his breath about _“the poor interior of this car”_ and _“it’s gonna take days to dry out”_.

Jason chuckled an sardonic _“yolo”_ under his breath, but ultimately agreed. “Sure thing, babybird.”

Tim was silent for a moment after that, then glanced over at Jason with a small smile and added. “I’ll even wash the car we take myself - or all of our cars, if you wanna help - right before we go. How’s that sound?”

Jason smiled under his hood, squinting as the sun momentarily broke through the clouds ahead of them. Time off with Tim and cars and the open road? “Sounds like the perfect plan to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering if roadhead is something that people actually do outside of movies or fanfic, not that long ago my family spotted someone in a car beside us legit giving their spouse/lover a bj on the road - while we were on a long trip to spend Christmas at our grandmother’s house no less! XD To my father’s credit, he didn’t speed up, slow down, or pretend not to see it, he merely commented “Oh wow, not sure they wanna do that on a bridge; don’t wanna accidentally run off the road here.” :’)
> 
> My DCU tumblr sideblog is [redrobinfection](http://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/). Read, reblog and like this work on tumblr [here](http://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/post/163524235971/pull-me-over-to-you). Thanks for reading!


End file.
